Broken promises
by Midgrl4evr
Summary: Sequel to Worlds apart. People are getting in their way of their relationship. What happens when Drew and May break up... and other people want them stay that way, but some want to help. MayxDrew Minor couples PaulxDawn, MistyxAsh
1. Why you love her and not me

Title: Broken Promises

Chapter 1: Why you love her and not me...

I don't own Pokemon

It was a sunny day in LaRoussa, A green haired girl was outside in her yard. Someone very precious had left her that morning. She was looking in her glass cup that had ice tea. A girl with long black hair and light hazel eye came in all smiles and walked to Jessica.

"Hey Miss. Hayden where is he?"

"Who?"

"My future boy friend." The green haired girl smiled and then laughed. "What?"

"He will never like you."

"He has someone already in his heart."

"It's that brown haired bitch!!!"

"Miss Tsukiyomi, That's no way for a role model to millions of little kids to act."

"Shut up!! Why does Drew like her she's not pretty or famous."

"In his eyes she is."

"So where is he?"

"Petalburg."

"Thank you, Jessica."

"Your welcome Hanako." She smiled and left. 'Poor little brother... and how does she know she has brown hair.. I've only seen picture but there's no way Hanako would meet her before I did ' Jessica grabbed her glass cup and threw it and ran inside and yelled "THOMAS!!!" and there in the kitchen was a boy with green hair.

"No."

Same day in PetalBurgs, A girl with brown hair and blue eyes with black jean shorts and a white tang top was shopping for fruits and vegetable in the market. She picked up a broccoli. She smiled. 'It's been a year since I've seen my brother. And when I saw him I got new friends and a boy friend.' She grabs another broccoli and puts in a bag. In her basket she had apples, Grapes, Lettuce, tomatoes, avocados, Lemon, Lime and onions. 'He's the best but at first I couldn't stand him!'

Flashback

_Misty was at the counter point to one of the bottles on the shelves. May looked at the door. There was a guy with Green hair and brown sunglasses, a white hoddie and blue jeans. May searched throw her bag and put on a white pair of sunglasses and calmly walked to Misty and whispered to Misty ear. Misty looked around and put the perfume bottle down and both of them walked out. The guy with the green hair looked around and shrugged. May screamed and people around looked at her._

"_Don't mind her, she hasn't token her pill yet." Misty said. _

"_What was he doing there?"_

"_Are you even sure it was him."_

"_I know his ugly self anywhere. Next time I see him I'm gonna.." She pretends to strangle somebody's neck._

End of flashback

'I couldn't stand to see the sight of him I hated him for taking my little brother away to join the stupid band of their okay, okay I only blamed him mostly.. because I like him and pretend to hate the sight of him for the same reason, But when my brother was here and the first concert that they did I went to and said the same things as always.' She grabbed a tiny box that had powder for raspberry tea.

Flashback

"_May.. Am I breaking his heart?"_

"_My brother's ?"_

"_Why do you say that?" The emerald haired guy passes them._

"_I don't know who I should choose Max or Paul." Dawn said and started to walk and the older girls followed her. They sat down next to the food._

"_I know who May should choose though." Dawn said and smiled.  
"Hell no! I won't! Never."_

"_I didn't say who." May smiled._

"_You know you love him." Misty teased her._

"_I don't he is so inconsiderate." Dawn shook her head._

"_**HELLO, PETALBURG CITY**__!" There was loud screaming._

"_Didn't want to go backstage but now I have to…"_

"_Why didn't you want to? May stood up._

"_**HOW ARE YOU GUY'S DOING TONIGHT?**__" There was even more screaming._

"_I didn't want to see him."_

"_**WELL ARE YOU READY?**__" A medium beat started, after couple of seconds. Drew started to sing._

"_Come on let's go to the bathroom." Dawn said._

"_I want to stay." Misty said. Both May and Dawn went to the bathroom. _

"_Does he even know you?" Dawn asked and took out lip gloss and started to put it on._

"_No and I don't want to take the time to get know who he is. He doesn't care about anyone beside himself."_

"_That's not true. He's really nice." Dawn put her lip gloss away. _

"_Whatever. He would never like me."_

"_May your very likeable." May put on the water and washed her hands. And shooked her hands dried well kind of._

_Half way through the concert, The Trainer four came back backstage. All three girls were sitting down._

"_Come on Drew." Max said dragging him where his sister was. All four guys went to the girls._

"_Misty, May this Drew Hayden." Both girls stood up. Misty and Drew shook hands. Drew put his hand in front of May. "May." May quickly looked at her brother. May shook his hand and let's goes of the green hair guy's hand_

"_I'm happy to have met both of you."_

"_Well since were going to be in town for a while let's have dinner tomorrow." Ash said._

"_NO!" May and Drew said at the same time. _

"_It will be fun." Misty said and Dawn nodded._

"_Well I'm not going!" Both of them said again together._

"_May, Drew!" Ash said. "You both have to be there."_

"_You don't tell me what to do!" Both of them said in unison._

"_Stop copying me!" May and Drew looked at each other._

"_You guy's make a cute couple." Dawn said and smiled. Paul nodded._

"May_." Max said and grabbed his sister by the arm. _

"_I'm gonna kill him!" May tried to reach him but also Misty was holding her. Drew looked at May. "When I get near him, it will be when Jigglypuffs fly."_

"_You can fly with that big mouth?" May looked at her Brother and her best friend. Misty let go of her._

"_Tomorrow, A pokemon battle." May pointed her index finger at Drew._

"_May don't." Ash said._

"_Why Shouldn't I?" May asked._

"_You're going to lose." Paul said._

"_Listen to them." Drew said and flicked his hair. May shook her brother off and tackled Drew. May was glaring at Drew. Drew looked up May. Ash and Max pulled May off of him._

"_May, stop." Drew got himself up. _

"_Stubborn." Drew whispered._

"_Want to say that louder?" May asked._

'At first it was non stop fighting but.. I guess my heart let him in a bit more once I saw him that he could so things around the house which some guys thought it was girl's work!!! But not him!! He offered to help me but stupid I said no!!' She went to the old lady that own the store and put her stuff in front of her. 'But I think what made me realize that I loved him was when he saved me but also..'

Flashback

"_Mr. Chef is the food ready?"_

"_Don't call me that, some of the food is ready." Ash and Misty ran to them._

"_Did I hear the food is ready?" Ash grinned. Everyone started to prepare their food with the things on the table. There was ketchup, Relish, mustard, cheese, onions, lettuce and tomatoes. There were plain buns and sesames. Ash smiled at his master piece. He opened his mouth._

_"AAAAHHH!" He closed his mouth right on his tongue. _

_"OOOWWW!":_

_"What was that?" Dawn asked. Before anyone could respond Drew ran to the source._

_"Are you okay?" Ash shook his head. 'May' Max thought and ran the same direction Drew had run to. Dawn grabbed Paul's hand both of them started to run._

_"Ash!" Ash looked at his hamburger._

_"Come on!" Misty said and Ash followed her .By the time Drew got there, three guys around 17 years old where surrounding May. _

_"Look at her thinking she can defeat us."_

_"I don't need anyone to defeat you guys." _

_"Watch what you're saying."_

_"There's nothing you guys can do that can hurt me." One of the guys raised his hand Drew ran to that guy and both of his hands were around that guy's neck._

_"Don't try anything your regret." The other two grabbed May. Drew left goes of the guy and pushed him and then low kicked him and punched his face. The guy fell, Drew started to stomp on him until he lost conscious_

_"Let go of her." He stopped and one of the guys let go of May and Drew beated him as well. The other guy left running. Max ran to his sister and step on the guy that was on the floor first. "You're so stupid." The siblings look at the green haired boy. "What would have happen if they did something?" Drew walked up to her and holds her shoulders. "Huh?"_

_"I hate arrogant jerks like you." May said and looked away from him. "Let go of me, I don't want your filthy hands touching me." The others arrived._

_"May he was just trying to save you." _

_"I'm not dirty like those guys.. You know what I'm not going to argue about this." Drew let go of her and left. Ash got out his cell phone. _

"_I HATE YOU!!!" Ash called Brock that they had to cancel the concert and they argue for a while and deiced not to Drew wouldn't sing when he was this mad._

End of flashback

She gave the old the money and she took her bags and started to walk and put her bags down and took on of the Pokeballs off from her charm bracelet. "Come on out." A red light surrounded a Blazekin. May put the charm back on.

"Bla." May smiled and Blazekin picked up some of the bags

"Thank you." They started to walk. 'I said those word to him because I act tough but ...in reality if he were to leave me I think my world would never be the same and I don't know what I would do' They pass a store of electronics

"HANAKO TSUYOMI IS COMING TO PETALBURG'S!!" May's hand made a fist 'Why and around the same time as him!'

"SHE'S GONNA DO A PHOTO SHOOTING AND MAKING A MUSIC VIDEO WITH THE TRAINER 4! ALL IN OUR BEAUTIFUL CITY" May looked at the guy announcing it. "I'm going to kill them!" 'NO SHE'S GONNA TRY TO STEAL MY BOY FRIEND!!'

"Come on Blazekin we need to go home and then to the ... that place they told me to be.. Just kidding they are gonna meet at our house so let's hurry up!" Blazekin nodded and both of them headed home. May placed most of the fruit in a basket. Ivyusaur was helping too with the groceries. Blazekin was outside grilling.

"Everything has to look good when he comes to visit.

"Skitty." Skitty was playing around underneath the table. Wartortle was watering the plants. Munchlax was sleeping on the couch. Beautifly was with her parents. Eevee was running around.

"I'm going to get ready okay."

"Ski."

"Ivyusaur."

"Eevee." May smiled and ran up the stairs to her room to change.

In the airplane of Trainer 4, Ash was sleeping; Drew was looking out the window. Paul was reading a book Max was using his laptop and Brock was using his laptop too.

"Okay you guys this time it's going to be different this time nothing is going to be cancel got it!." Brock told them

"Yeah, Yeah." Ash said all of sudden was awake.

"Weren't you suppose to be asleep?" Brock asked. Max looked up from his laptop

"Weren't we supposed to be still in LaRoussa?"

"Well it's better to be early then late." Drew glared at Brock.

"Sorry I know you'd like to spend more time with your sister but... and so would I-"

"HEY! Don't talk about her like that!" Brock turned his laptop off and closed it and put it in his book bag and went to them.

"Anyway I want to get a head start so we can leave there and still be ahead of schedule for the next town.

"NNNOOOO!" The entire trainer four said.

"What why?"

"Our girlfriends are going there." Two of the trainer four said.

"Mines she's there."

"Sister." Brock shook his head.

"No!"

"Why?"

"Because..." While Brock took that pause Ash got up and went to him side and starting copying what he was gonna say. "One say because of you guy's I'll meet the perfect girl." Brock glared at Ash. Ash smiled and went back to his seat.

"If you don't let us be there longer we won't do anything at all." Brock glared at them. All of them nodded. It went like that for thirty seconds.

"Fine!" All of them smiled.

"But just for two days and here are the things were gonna do while were there." Brock passed the a piece of paper that said everything they were gonna do.

**Day 1- Talk to the local news station**

**Day 1- Interview with Poketeens**

**Day2- Interview with Teenz**

**Day 2-Practice with Hanako Tsukiyomi for music video**

**Day 3- Photo shoot **

**Day 4 &5- Two concert**

**Day 6 Do what ever you want**

**Day 7- Rehearse for music video**

**Day 8-Shoot Music video**

They read the list and reread it.

"Hanako?" Drew said

"Yeah." Max look at Drew.

"Hopefully she hasn't heard." Drew nodded.

Flashback

_A taxi stopped a little in front of her. The door opened. Drew came out from the car and started to walk toward her. Drew smiled at her._

"_Hey!" Drew said and looked at her._

"_Drew I can't believe you." May said while holding the magazine in her hand tighter. _

"_What do you mean?" Drew looked at her._

"_You know what I mean."_

"_I really don't know."_

"_This." May said holding a rolled up magazine. Drew took it. It was about him dating Hanako Tsukiyomi._

"_Hell no! I did not date her." _

"_Then what about the pictures?"_

"_What pictures?"_

"_Turn the page." Drew turned the page. There was a picture of them on a date.. Hanako and him were in a restaurant holding hands and kissing._

"_May do you believe them?"_

"_I really don't know."_

_"There's nobody else I swear." Drew said. May looked at him and slapped him._

_"Don't lie to me." May said and unclipped the necklace with the golden rose and threw it on the floor. She ran away from him. 'Drew, why did you lie to me?' May thought. He watched May run until she was out of sight._

_"WHY DO YOU THINK I'M LYING?" Drew screamed. 'That wasn't me."_

_End of Flashback_

'And I'm still wondering who it is.'

"WE'LL BE LANDING IN FIVE MINTUES." The pilot said through the speaker said.

Drew just put it aside for now and also pretends nothing happened." Got it."

"Yeah." Drew wasn't happy that they had to work with her but he had no choice it was for the band... Yes the band.'

10 minutes later they got out of the airplane.

"Thank goodness this is only for people with their own private plane." Ash said with a grin. Max took out his cell phone.

"Who are you calling huh?" Ash asked.

"May." Ash nodded.

"Hey!.... yeah were here well be there soon okay?........See you then..... Bye." He hanged up.

"Let's go." Brock said.

With May, She was holding her cell phone. She was outside setting the table.

"They are almost here you guy's." May was stirring the lemonade. She grabbed a spoon and put it in there and tasted it. "Yay!"

"Munch!"

"No don't eat the food it has to stay there until Max comes."

"Munch?"

"Yes he's coming." Munchlax started to hop up and down." Calm down Come I'll give you guy's food. Go outside and I'll bring some pokemon food." May took out some pokemon food and one dropped but Ivyusaur caught it with his vine whip. The other Pokemon waited for her"Thank you, Eevee get some bowls." Eeve tried to get the bowls but only got one with it's mouth. May laughed and Ivysaur went to help with the rest of the bowls. They all went outside and May served them each pokemon food. May sat down on one of the chairs " You guys did a good job." Some patties were ready Blazekin was grilling an eating. May was wearing a light pink skirt above her knees and a white tangtop that had a beaded rose on it. She was also was wearing the necklace that he gave to her. She looked at her watch and went to the table that had the food. She grabbed Hamburger buns and then got a patty and then yellow cheese, put tomatoes, lettuce and then she took the ketchup bottle with her and sat down. **BEEP BEEP!** May smiled and got up an ran to the front of the yard. There they were her favorite people. She ran to Max and hugged him and then Ash, Paul and then she stood in front of Drew. He looked down at her.

"You grew." May said.

"No, maybe you just shrunk." Drew said an hugged her

"There's food in the back." Ash was the first to leave he stopped hugging her.

"Homemade food!" Ash said while he ran to the back. Max and Paul took their luggage and Brock helped as well and put it inside.

"Sorry we could come earlier."

"it's okay, I'm just happy your here now."

"I brought you presents, some are from my sister."

"You're sister?"

"Yeah she brought so much stuff for you." May smiled. Drew dug in his pocket and took out a bag of tiny chocolates, another bag of pins. He gave them to May and then he took off his backbag. "Everything in there is from here." May looked at him. "And this is from me." He took out a little golden box and open it had a fire earring and a leaf earring.

"Thank you." She kissed him.

"HURRY UP!" Ash said. "They said I couldn't start eating until everyone was here." Both of them stop and hurry to the backyard. They spend that night eating and watching T.V. but during that time I couldn't get it out of my head that she was gonna work with him. The guy's sleep in the living room and May in her room.

At 2:08 am. Ring Ring Drew woke up and reached to the couch for his cell phone it was a text message from his sister.

_Drew_

_I want to warn you something might happen but I'm not sure what exactly it is and he was here today... I think Father sent him or something else.. I going to Petalburg in two days so take care until then, be careful and did she like her present??_

_Love your older sister Jessica_

'Him.. After three years there is no way.. Dad what are you up to and Mom do you know? I call her in the morning.' Drew drifted off to sleep

That same night, but at midnight. 'I've been here for a couple of hours and my stupid manager can't get in contact with their manager!! Where are you... Why you love her not me?' Hanako looked out her hotel window

"Where are you Drew Hayden?' She whisper

Midgrl4evr:This is the sequel to Worlds apart. Somethings left a mystery then will be solve in this story I hope you guys like it. Review!!


	2. Let the games begin!

Title: Broken Promises

Chapter Four: Let the games begin!!

Earlier that Day, At the pier in LaRoussa. The sun was shining brightly. A green haired guy with deep emerald eyes was getting of his yacht. 'Wow it's been a whitle since I've been here. Well now time to see my sister.' He smiled. "Time to get home" He whispered. He started to walk. He didn't stop till he was in front of his house. He opened the gate and walked in and looked around. 'Nothing really changed.' he walked to the door, he took out his keys and put it in the lock and unlocked the door. He closed the door quietly. He went to the kitchen and went to the refrigerator.

"THOMAS!!!" Both of their eyes meet. "No."

"Jessica, I missed you. Twelve years am I right?"

"What are you doing here." Her eyes looking at the ground.

"Is that something you would say to your brother you haven't seen in forever."

"I don't consider you my brother., get out of here."

"Sorry Big sister I won't"

"Get out of here Justin."

"I won't-"

"Why would you do that?" She looked at him with her sincere emerald eyes.

"She told me… Hanako did." While Justin she went up to him and slapped him

"Why would you listen to her.. You like her don't you!"

"And you like that dragon trainer." He glared at her. "WHEN I TOLD YOU NOT TO."

"This is not about me. You betrayed us, your family. You almost broke up your brother's first relationship."

"How about me? Why is it always him?" He looked at her and she didn't look him in the eyes. "You never loved me as much as you did Drew… Is it because Father chose me.. Not you or Drew." She looked at him but not in his eyes.

"I do love you but at the same time I don't and your right I am jealous that Father chose you."

"Well you shouldn't be, because I never felt warmth of a mother."

"Shut up! This isn't why you're here bring up all that stuff. So why are you here." He smile.

"You know exactly why." He pulled on his necklace and there was a poke ball hanging on it.

"Fine, Just to let you know I won't go easy."

"The let's make interesting. Agree?"

"What are your conditions? But could you wait for a bit I need to do something." He nodded and she ran from the kitchen. 'It'll end the same.. Love has made you weak. Just like it has to me but there's no way I'd lost to my sister.' After a while they were both aside ready to battle. Justin was looking at his Pokeball and smile.

"You ready?" Jessica asked. Thomas was floating by.

"Yeah , and the conditions is you will have to wait two days until you go to Petalburg."

What! No!"

"Those are my conditions."

"Fine."

"Three?" She nodded. Both of them went to the back yard. Jessica took out her pokeball. 'Please Bring me luck.' She threw the poke bal and a red light surrounded Dragonite. Jessica caught the poke ball when it came back. Justin threw his poke ball. A red light surrounded Gengar.

"Ladies First."

"And that's your mistake, Thunder punch." Dragonite Flew towards Gengar.

"Shadow punch." Dragonite fist was surrounded with electricity. Gengars fist was purple. Both attacks impacted and both pokemon flew apart.

"Mean look!"

"Aqua tail!" Gengar's eyes started to glow. Drangonite's tail smacked Gengar real hard. Gengar fell.

"Get up! You Can Do it!" Gengar slowly stood up.

"Twister!" "Confuse Ray." Both trainers said. Before Dragonite had a chance confuse ray hit her. "Dodge it" Jessica yell while Confuse ray was going to hit her Dragonite.

"Too late." Justin said. "Shadow Ball." A dark was gathering on Gengar's palm. Gengar went to Dragonite and the Shadow ball attacked the Dragon pokemon. Dragonite fainted. Jessica ran to her pokemon.

"Are you okay? My old friend?" She whispered.

"Were not done yet." Justin said.

Day 1 Petalburg City, Around noon. May was setting on a bench outside a big glass building. 'They need to hurry up! I have waited over an hour!"

"How long do they expect me to wait?" May said. She got up and started to walk. She heard the ice cream truck. "Yay." She hurried up and bought a Torchic shape popsicle. She started to walk and looked at her ice cream not looking where she was going. **Thud**.

May was on the floor. She looked at her hands her ice cream wasn't there. She looked at the person. "Drew." His was green. Her ice cream! It was on him. He stood up an extended his hand. May took it and he pulled her.

"I'm sorry."

"it's okay. It was my fault I wasn't looking-"

"I wasn't either." 'My ice cream!' He looked at his shirt. May smiled. She grabbed her napkin and grabbed the ice cream and started to clean his shirt. "It's okay don't worry about it." He took out his handkerchief from his pocket and helped her. May looked at his eyes. Dark Emerald…'Beautiful.' he barely cleaned anything, May did most the work.

"I'm so sorry."

"It's okay accidents happen, So please allow me to buy you another."

"No it's okay." He smiled. Both of them started to walk.

"Oh by the way my name is May Maple."

"Nice to meet you, Justin is my name.

"Nice to meet you." 'He looks so much like Drew except older.. Not much. Also his eyes are darker. "Your not from around here are you?"

"How did you know."

"Just a guess." Her phone started to ring. She took out her cell phone from her pocket. She pressed the 'accept' button. "Hello?"

"Where are you?"

"Somewhere."

"Don't say that tell me exactly where you are.

"I'm not going to! You made me wait!

" I told you if you wanted to go in but you said no!"

"To bad! You have to find me! Bye Drew." She smiled and hanged up. "Sorry about that."

"It's okay, I have business to attend… Here." He gave her his handkerchief. "Your knee."

"How will I be able to return it to you."

"It's okay.. I have a feeling we will meet again." He smile and kissed her forehead and left. May just stood there blushing. 'Oh my god… He makes my heart… skip!" She smile and started to walk back. She looked at the handkerchief it was green with gold designs around the border. She smile. 'Time to meet up with them.' She kept on walking. After a while she met up with them.

"Hey May!" Max yelled and ran to his sister and hugged her. "I was so worried I thought you were-"

"With another guy." Ash said and laughed. Drew glared at him. Ash lowered his head. "Sorry." He whispered.

"It's okay."

"What happen." Paul said and pointed at her knee.

"I fell." May said.

"Are you okay?"

"I am, So don't worry Drew."

"what's this." Max said and grabbed The handkerchief from May and looked at it. Drew looked at and snatched it.

"May throw this away. He looked at it He saw J.H sewed on the handkerchief with sold string. "Immediately."

"Why?" The rest of the Trainer Four started walk away slowly to leave them.

"If you want one I'll buy you one!"

"I want that one."

"NO!" Drew yelled. May was shocked… He never yelled at her since they were together. He looked at May. He reached for her face, May flinched. "I'm sorry..-"

"Leave me alone." May said in a low voice.

"May." He grabbed her hand and started to walk she walked behind him. They went to the park where they broke up last year. They walked to a bench. "Sit." May shook her head. "Fine."

"Please give it back to me." May said and tried to get it but Drew wouldn't every time she came close to get it he moved. "Stop."

"May, I can't and I won't."

"Drew.. I like you…And I always will." Drew looked at her. "So don't be Jealous."

"Me? Jealous?" Drew rolled his eyes. May smiled and grabbed his hand. "Fine, you can have it but I don't know why you would want his." He handed the handed the handkerchief to May. May took it. She smiled and blushed a tiny bit. Drew looked at her and said nothing. 'What are you up to Big brother? If you after May… I'm ready!"

Later that night, May's house. Drew was in the living room sitting watching the television. He took out his cell phone and looked at his contact list and called Christy.

He waited it ranged three times before someone picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey."

"Drew, What's wrong?" She could hear the sadness in his voice.

"Did Jessica call you?"

"Yeah, Is everything all right did you figure out what he's after?"

"He's after May.. I can't lose her."

"Don't worry. Your sister will be there. When?"

"The day after tomorrow… What if he-"

"I'll talk to him."

"Mom, you don't have to."

"It's okay."

"I'll call you tomorrow."

"Take care." Both of them hanged up.

Drew fell asleep on the couch.

The next day, May's room. May got out of the bathroom and looked at her clock it was 10:38.

"Why did I wake up so late." May said and ran downstairs and went to the living room she looked at the couch. He wasn't there. There was a piece of paper. May took it and sat down. She read it. _May, I'm sorry about yesterday. Please let's just forget it happen. Eat the food I made you I let in the microwave. I hope it's to your liking. I'll see you later we have the interview with Teenz and Misty and Dawn are coming, they told me to remind you. -Drew _'Oh Yeah they are coming." May went to the kitchen and took out the food from the microphone.

With Misty and Dawn, Both of them were walking to get to May's house but at the same time looking at stores. They kept on walking, Misty saw a green haired guy in front of them and smiled. She ran up to him.

"Hey Drew." Dawn followed Misty. The green hair guy turned around. Both of the girls just stared in amazement he was handsome. "I'm sorry I thought-"

"It's okay we all make mistakes." He smiled. Both of them nodded and he kept n walking. They turned their heads towards each other and smiled. Both of them went straight to May's house. That day there wasn't any trouble for the girls but for the Trainer 4... They weren't as luck.

Hanako and the Trainer 4 were in a meeting talking about the video they were going to do together, but the entire group was bored! They didn't want to do it! They were looking at the 'idea' that was handed to them. 'Us four in love with the same girl!'

"No!" They said rejecting the idea. Brock glared at them. They shook their head.

"Maybe they are tired, let's have a break and continue this later." Hanako suggested with a smile.

"Yeah." The directors said and got up and left. The manager with four and Hanako.

"You have to do it!"

"No!"

"If they don't want to they don't have to." Hanako said in a low voice.

"Stop acting." Drew growled. All eyes were on Drew.

"Why would you say that."

"I know you better than some people." Hanako smiled.

"Are you going to keep your promise?"

"What promise?" Drew looked at her unsure what she was talking about.

"HOW CAN YOU NOT REMEMBER!" Hanako yelled. "I hate you!" She left after uttering those words.

"What? Promise?" Max said after Hanako left.

"I don't know."

"It better not be anything that will hurt my sister." Max said while glaring at him. He nodded.

Hanako was in the hallway sitting. She took out her cell phone and looked through her contact list and called. The phone rang once and he picked up.

"Hanako?"

"He doesn't remember… He promised."

"Hanako it was long ago."

"No it doesn't matter." Tears were falling. "Please." She whimpered.

"Of course."

"Thank you." He hanged up. She put her phone away.

**Flash back**

It was backyard of Hayden house, Two green hair guys were sitting down. A girl with long green hair was sitting on a white chair looking at them. Along with the two green hair guys a girl with short hair was sitting with them they were just talking.

"Jessica, Mommy needs to talk to you." The long hair beauty ran inside.

"Drew, I love you." The older green hair guy looked at her.

"Hanako…" The younger green haired guy couldn't say anything.

"I want us to get marry when were older."

"Hanako what if you find someone else."

"I won't I stay faithful. Drew will you?"

"I'm sorry." Hanako looked at him and tears formed in her eyes.

"Say your sorry Drew!"

"I… Justin.. Fine!" Drew said not looking at either at them. "We'll get marry one day."He said. Both of them did a pinky promise.

**End Of Flash Back**

Hanoko looked at the ceiling. 'I don't care if it's by force… I feel the same way I did then. He..'

The next day, A green hair girl was walking around in the city… lost! She had to find her brother… sooner or later. She looked at her phone that was on her palm. 'He's still at his photo shooting thingy… Well I might as well-' She saw A green hair guy walking beside a brown hair girl. 'Justin… there aren't many green hair guys. I got to follow him, see what he's up to.'

Midgrl4evr: Done with chapter 2! Well Justin won the battle just in case you are confused! Review and Happy New year!!


	3. Why are you here

Title: Broken Promises

Chapter 3: Why are you here?

In Petalburg city, May was going on a walk around the city to waste time. Misty and Dawn went with their boyfriends to the photo shooting. She didn't want to go. She looked around everyone had somewhere to be but her! She looked at the clouds there were just floating by. She smiled and looked at the stores that were near her and kept on walking. 'Man I should have gone to the photo shoot.. It's so boring. ' She went to a store that sold flowers and looked around and saw them. She looked at the roses and there they were the red ones. She knew Drew liked them. 'Hmm… Shouldn't it be the guy buying…' May shook her head 'It's the twenty-first century.' She smiled and picked a single red rose and went to the register counter and paid for the rose and walked towards the exit and smiled and kept on walking the streets. While she was walking suddenly someone covered her eyes and spun with her.

"I don't know who it is." No response. "I really don't" Still nothing. "Stop." The person stopped spinning her. She turned around to see who it was she was shocked. "It's you."

"Hey." He smiled. "Sorry about that." He saw the necklace around her neck the rose bud.

"It's okay." She looked at him still amazed on how much he looked like him…

"Do you want to join me on a walk?"

"Sure, Your name is Justin right?"

"Yeah, May right?" She nodded. Both of them started to walk. After a while of walking. Justin felt like somebody was following them he looked over his shoulder. 'She's here' and looked at May. He smiled. He turn around.

"What are you doing following me?" May turned around when she heard his voice and looked at who he was talking. May looked at the girl. 'Green hair… and light green eyes.'

"I wasn't following we are just headed the same way." She smiled.

"Sure we are."

"Justin who is she?"

"May she's-"

"May?" Jessica interrupted her brother. She walked to May and stood in front of her and grabbed her face. "May Maple?" May nodded while Jessica was grabbing her face. She let go of the younger girl's face and hugged her.

"Who are you?" May was confused why was a stranger hugging her!!

"My name is Jessica Hayden, Drew and Justin's older sister." Justin hit his forehead.

"Your related to Drew?" She faced Justin. He nodded slowly. "Why didn't you tell me."

"Maybe because Drew doesn't-"

"Shut up, The question was for me not you!" He glared at the older Hayden.

"I didn't know you know him."

"Oh, I'm sorry I just thought he talked about me…. But I guess not." She looked at the ground.

"May our family is complicated, Justin doesn't live with us." Jessica said and looked at her brother. He knew what she was saying without uttering a word to him. 'I owe her… '

"May are you hungry?" May eyes brighten and looked at him and smiled.

"Yes, I am."

"It's my treat… You to Jessica." He started to walk and both girls followed him.

El Sol Stone restaurant, They were sitting at a round table. May was sitting in the middle.

"This is my first time here."

"Of course it is, Why would you go to your Dad's restaurants."

"And you never go to ours." Jessica said. May was just drinking her pink lemonade. The siblings order water. The rose she brought for Drew was on the table.

"I… I-"

"What is it?" Justin said. May noticed his attitude changed when Jessica arrived. They were seated near the window.

"Maybe you guys should catch up and I'll leave." May was standing up but both Hayden's were pushing her down.

"Don't go or we will hurt each other." Both of them said.

"Fine." May said and both of them let go her.

"May thank you for taking care of my brothers and also I'm so happy that your Drew's girlfriends. You seem like such a nice girl"

"Thanks, but it's difficult to go out with him… I have only seen him a few days since me and him have gone out.. It's been a year I don't think I can do it." May said and looked at her lemonade. She felt as if more than two pair of eyes were watching she looked and there he was accompany by the rest of the Trainer 4, Misty and Dawn. Drew was looking at her with eyes that she had never seen him…Nope she had seen them. When they were at the beach. Eyes like they couldn't do anything, but all the same because of her. "I… am." Drew walked to her and grabbed her hand.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" She didn't response just silence. "You were sway by him weren't you." He pointed his index finger at his older brother.

"Drew it's rude to point fingers." Jessica said while put his arm down but Drew quickly moved his hand.

"Don't touch me." He looked at May. "Do you mean it?"

"Drew, I-" Ash and Misty looked at each other, both of them holding on to each other's hand hoping for the same thing.

"Don't make my sister-" May got out of Drew's grip.

"This is between -"

"Don't interrupted my brother." She said and stood up. "I don't think I can do it… I'm sorry Drew."

"Please give me a chance." Drew said and looked at May. May looked at him and bit her lower lip.

"Drew, I'm sorry I shouldn't have acted-"

"Shut up Justin, If it weren't for you-"

"Don't blame him-"

"Now your defending him." Drew embraced May. "Please I love you." May could hear Drew's heart beating. 'I know he does but… My heart is saying to leave you but is it really saying that or am I forcing it to?' "I've been in love with you for a long time." May pushed him and moved a few steps back and grabbed the necklace.

"Drew remember this." May smiled a small smile.

"Of course I do, Why are you bring it up now?"

"I think we should break up, you shouldn't steep so low act at least like you have some pride hugging me, begging me to-"

"May stop." The Navy hair guy said.

"Listen to him." The water trainer said and The rat Pokemon owner interrupted her but She continue.

"Not to leave you. You are so shameful." May said. Drew went up to her and grabbed the rose bud and tugged on the necklace and the chain broke.

"I gave it to you because I thought you felt the same way as I did and the rose bud felt that way too. I guess we are bad judges." 'May I'm sorry but I don't want to be the only one hurt.' He ran pass his friends and took out something from his pants pocket.

"What is he going to do?" All of them chased after him. Drew threw two Pokeball and a red light surrounded a Butterfree and a Flygon.

"Here Butterfree throw it away I don't want it." May grabbed her poke ball. Drew gave the necklace to Butterfree and he flew off. "I'm going to your house and getting my stuff." He got on Flygon flew off. May fell on her knees her friends went around her.

"Come on out." Both Hayden's said. A red light surrounded Gengar and Dragonite. "Get that necklace." Both Pokemons followed Butterfree

"Don't worry about it May, Just wait a while." Both of them ran to find their brother.

"Drew won't stay mad." May looked at her finger. There was a silver ring half of the ring was a design of a leaf and the other half fire… it was the ring he gave her before he left.. Tears ran down he face. Max went to his sister. The other member just looked… and wonder why their team mate acted like that.

With Butterfree, The Butterfly Pokemon was flying and knew it was being chased.

"Dragon!" Stop!

"Butter Butter!" Why should I?

"Gengar." Because I said so! All three Pokemons were just flying

"Butterfree free." Sorry but I only listen to Drew!

"Nite!" we need that necklace!

"Butterfree free free." Sorry I can't I need to throw it.

"GENGAR!" Give it or else!

"Butterfree." Bring it!

"Dragonite nite nite Dragon." We can't fight, we need that necklace it'll be good for our owners.

"Butter." Fine. Butterfree gave up the necklace to Dragonite. "Butterfree Free Butterfreee." Don't tell Drew I just gave it up like that! Okay!

In May's house, Drew was packing his stuff back in his suitcase. 'All of a sudden why? Is it really because of my brother? It's time like this you want to turn back the clock. He zipped up his suitcase and walk towards the door and looked at her house and opened the door. He started to walk. His Flygon was waiting for him.

Later on that day, In May's room. May was laying on her bed her red blanket covering her. 'Man.. I hate this.. Drew I'm sorry."

"I take it back." She said and closed her eyes. 'It's just... I love you but... Sometimes I wonder do you love me... Why am I asking this... I know he does.' She stood up and went to the window. tears were rolling down her cheeks and she looked at the stars and she whispered "I'm sorry. I'll go say those words to you when I can look you in the eyes and ask for forgiveness." She opened her eyes. 'Are you looking at the moon?'

Next day, At the Petalburg Music Center, The Trainer Four were on the stage. Paul was playing his guitar. Max was playing his drums. Ash and Drew were reading the lyrics.

Brock was looking at them.

"Is everything okay?" Max stopped playing and pointed one of his drum stick at Drew. Paul stopped playing.

"Don't blame it all on me." Drew said not looking up from the lyrics.

"It is all your fault!" Max said and throw one of his drum sticks at Drew, Ash ducked and Drew caught it.

"Your sister-"

"Don't talk about her!"

"Stop!" Brock said.

"STAY OUT OF IT!" The drummer and the singer shouted.

"You guys stop we can't let those matters affect us." Ash said and smiled.

"She's my sister, How can I not do anything!"

"Stop it!" Paul said. "Max it's your sister's problem not yours. Drew go talk to May."

"I won't, her and me are through."

"It doesn't mean you guys can't be friends." Ash said. Everyone looked at him. "Hey sometimes I say smart thing!" Ash said an stood up. "I'm not stupid." He mumbled to himself.

"Fine I'll go talk to her." Drew stood up and walked towards the exit. "I'll back soon."

May's house, May was lying on the couch. She was looking at her compact. Her eyes were swollen. She touched them and wanted to cry but she promised her brother not to.

**Flash back**

May was laying on her bed crying on to her Skitty plushie. He was standing by the door way.

"May don't cry." He walked towards her and went on his knees beside her bed and grabbed her hand. "He's not worth your tears. If your ex boyfriend wasn't what makes you think Drew is."

"Please…don't sa..say.." May didn't finish the sentence and kept on weeping.

"Don't worry I won't say there names as long as it still hurts you." Max said holding her hand tighter.

**End of flash back.**

May looked the T.V. and then at her clenched fist, she slowly open it. The gold bud was there. She smiled.

"Thank you."

**Flash back**

It was the middle of the night. The door bell was being rang. Max went to answer it and there she was Drew's sister. May was peeking hiding behind the wall.

"I'm sorry for what happen."

"Don't apologize in his place. If he was sorry it would be here."

"He can't he .. Here." Jessica open her palm. "Give it to May." She smiled and turned around and left. Max closed the door and locked it. He looked at the golden bed.

"Do you want me to keep it, till your good." She shook her head. She needed it.

**End of flash back.**

May look at her phone and it started to vibrate she looked at it and went to see the message.

_Walk outside and take a couple steps a out! Please._

She looked at the message and looked at the number and didn't recognize it. She got up and put the necklace on the couch. She smiled, hoping for all her heart hoping it was him. She glace at the necklace and put on her sandals and grabbed her key that were on nightstand and went to the door and unlocked it and went outside, She closed the door and locked it. She looked at the sky it hurt her swollen eyes. She started to walk. A guy wearing a black hoodie was walking towards her.

"May!" The guy in the black hoodie said and hugged her. She was surprised.. She knew it wasn't him. "I missed you it's been so long. He stopped hugging her. Drew was hiding behind a tree. 'Who is he?' "May… I'm sorry." May looked at him and was shocked… What was he doing here, she wondered.

"Brendan?" He took his hood down. He smiled.

"What are you doing here?"

"Is it wrong to visit my friend?"

"No it's just it's been so long-"

"I'm sorry about what happen.. And just around the time he left for the band." He touched her cheek. Drew clenched his fist. Drew wanted to show himself but he couldn't. "Let's go inside and talk." He put his arm around her shoulder. Both of them started to walk towards her house "Tell me why are your eyes swollen?" She froze. "What happen tell me?"

"My boyfriend broke up with me." He looked at her, her eyes were getting red. He took his arm off her shoulder

"Please don't cry or else I won't know what to do." He whispered. He grabbed her hand and took her towards her house. 'Who is he to her?' Drew wondered and started to walk towards the different direction… he didn't want to see her.

"One more step and you would have seen me… If it weren't for him." Drew said and looked up at the sky.

In Hanako's hotel room she was sitting on her bed and she was glaring at the green haired guys.

"What do you mean you won't help me anymore?"

"I don't want to want to hurt me brother."

"He doesn't even-"

"I don't care but were still related, I shouldn't have done it in the first place and now because of me they broke up."

"Isn't that good they aren't good for each other." Hanako said and smiled.

"The only reason I helped is because I like you but if your after my brother fine but he won't ever accept you. He only has eyes for May." He looked at and walked towards his door. "Hanako you have no chance." he said and opened the door and walked out and slammed the door closed. She screamed.

"JUSTIN!" She grabbed her glass of water and threw it at the door.

Outside in the wall way, Crash. He smiled. 'She's pissed off oh well!" He kept on walking.

"I give up on you." He said

In May's house, Justin and May were sitting on the couch. She in her clenched fist had the necklace.

"May tell me what happen, Who was he?"

"I.. Drew."

"Drew?.. Hayden?" She nodded slowly. "But why? He took Max away." She looked at the floor.

"I...Think he deserves someone better...Since he never told the world he's going out with me." She sniffed and covered her eyes.

"He probably was trying to make sure you live a normal life." She nodded.

"We had argument and I was just being me."She said and tears kept on coming out. He took off his hoodie and put it top of her head, covering her face. "I didn't want to hurt him and I wanted to stay with him too, but when he said that I was sway by his brother... I got mad and wanted to hurt him more than he hurt me." He shook his head. 'Same old May.'

"May it's okay, don't worry about him. Let's go to your favorite places so that you'll cheer up!"

"I can't... I look so ugly."

"You look pretty to me no matter what and that's all that you should care about."

"Tomorrow please."

"Fine." He put his hand on top of her head.

"Thank you, for listening to me."

"No, I'm willing to listen to you any time and I'm glad that you still trust me." He looked away. He was glad that he put his hoodie on her so that she wouldn't see the depressed look on his face. 'May you moved on and here I am trying to get you back.' He took out something from his pocket. It was a crystal fortune cookie with a golden chain. 'You seem to like him very much and it's my fault I should have held on to you so that you wouldn't be feeling this way right now.' 'Drew...'

Later that night after the concert , In the Hayden home in PetalBurg City. All three siblings were sitting down to eat a quick snack.

"Did you talk to her."Jessica said looking at her plate of cereal.

"No, but thanks for letting me use your phone to send her a message." He said and took out her cellphone from his sweater pocket and threw it to her and she caught with both hands.

"No problem."

"Drew I'm really sorry... I.. please forgive me."

"Why should I?" Justin looked at his brother and back at his plate.

"I will no longer get in your way." Justin said. "I'll head back home." He said and stood up.

"Sit down I have a plan."Jessica said and smiled. Both brothers looked at each other wondering of what she was thinking.

Midgrl4evr:End of chapter three, I think most people had finals this week I hope everyone did well! Please review.


	4. New Song!

Title: Broken Promises

I don't own Pokemon

Later that night after the concert, In the Hayden home in PetalBurg City. All three siblings were sitting down to eat a quick snack.

"Did you talk to her." Jessica said looking at her plate of cereal.

"No, but thanks for letting me use your phone to send her a message." He said and took out her cell phone from his sweater pocket and threw it to her and she caught with both hands.

"No problem."

"Drew I'm really sorry... I.. please forgive me."

"Why should I?" Justin looked at his brother and back at his plate.

"I will no longer get in your way." Justin said. "I'll head back home." He said and stood up.

"Sit down I have a plan." Jessica said and smiled. Both brothers looked at each other wondering of what she was thinking.

"Don't bother with it She has already left me." Jessica glared at her brother.

"Don't say that!"

"She hasn't left you yet… I know -."

"No it's time to leave her."

"I know this isn't my problem but I." She looked at her brother. "We can't stand to see you so sad. Write a song for her and tell her your feelings." Jessica smiled. Justin nodded.

"I won't." He said and got up and left the room.

The next day, At the Petalburg Music Center. Drew was seating down on the edge of the stage. 'Write a song… Should I?' Paul was playing his guitar, Max was quietly playing his drums. Ash went to sit down next to Drew.

"What are you doing." Ash looking at Drew's notebook that had a bunch of words crossed out.

"Nothing." Drew said and Got up, Ash pulled on the notebook and got it and ran. "Hey give it back." Drew ran after Ash. Max got up and grabbed the notebook from Ash.

"Don't play around!" Max said and looked at the notebook. _What should I do_

"What is this?" Max said grabbing the notebook tightly and glaring at the emerald eye guy.

"Like I said before it's nothing." Drew said and went up to him and snatched the notebook out of his hands. 'Man why am I listening to her.'

"Fine, But stay away from my sister." Max said and turned around.

"Come on you-"Ash was saying but was interrupted.

"I won't.. I truly-"

"I don't care.. You are already gone and he has reentered in her life." Drew looked at Max.

"The white hair guy?" Max looked at him

"How do you know?"

"It doesn't matter." Drew said and turned around. "I don't want to have anything do with this band or anything related to her."

"What why?" Ash asked and Paul nodded his head. 'Jessica, your plan better work!'

"I don't want to take the chance… that I might be able to see her."

"Stop acting like a kid." Paul said

"Just let him go." Max said and went back to his drum's set.

"Bye." Drew said and got his bag and put his notebook in the bag.

"Let me walk you out." Ash said and both of them walked out.

"They haven't talked?" Paul asked. Max shook his head. "Do you think they'll get back together?"

"Nope, now that Brandon is back. Drew doesn't have a chance. He was her first love and now he's comforting her. But why so you care?" He looked at Paul.

"Drew's my friend and May.. She's my friend too."

In the recording room, Drew was inside the recording studio and Ash was there to help him. Ash spoke into the mike. "You ready?" He gave him a thumb up.

"When I let you go one step further, my eyes overflow with tears  
When you walk away one step further, more tears are falling  
As you move away to a place where I can't reach you, even if I reach out my hand  
I can't catch you, I can only cry  
What should I do? What should I do? You're leaving" Drew stopped. "What do you think?" Ash smiled.

"Is it for her? About her?" He nodded.

"But I'm losing her.. To him."

"Don't worry… Paul and I will help you."

"Thanks, let's continue I want to finish and then put it out there for her to hear." He smiled.

"Let's start over." Ash said

Midgrl4evr: Sorry for a short chapter. I'll make the next chapter longer. The song is What should I do Jang Geun Seuk from the drama You're Beautiful. Review please

Thanks to

Lighting the Fencer

Blue jay511


	5. I love her! But it's too late

Title: Broken Promises

Chapter 5: I love her! But it's too late…

The next day, at May's house, May was laying on the couch looking at the golden bud. 'Did I make a mistake… He never did me wrong… I love him.. But Brandon is here with me.'

"May, do you want some ice in your tea?' Brandon said from the kitchen. He didn't hear a response so he walked to the living room. 'But Drew even was willing to get back with me…-' "May?" Brandon said looking at her.

"Huh?" May said surprised. He looked at her pale face.

"Umm.. Ice?" May nodded. He smiled and went back to the kitchen. 'He hasn't called.. Or maybe he really doesn't want anything to do with me anymore… No!' May got up and went to the door and put on her sandals, she grabbed her keys and put it in her pockets. She opened the door and slammed the door. She started to run. Brandon heard the door slam close. He put the tea cups down and ran to the living room. She wasn't there. 'Man should I go after her?' He looked at the couch and saw a necklace. He picked it up. "May." He went to the door and put on his black sneakers and opened the door and walked out and pulled out the key that Max gave to him and he locked the door. "Where would she have gone?" He started to run after her. 'Don't go to him' He ran even faster. 'I wish I never left you'

May was running 'Why does it always seem like I'm running after you?' Her sandal strap ripped she fell. She sat down and hugged her legs. She looked at her knees they were scrapped. She made a fist and started to hit the concrete. 'Man, not even fate wants us to be together.

"DIDN'T YOU SAY WE WOULD VISIT YOUR HOMETOWN!" May yelled and started to cry. "I'm such an Idiot." May got up and she almost fell again "Ow." She looked at her ankle it was swollen. She kicked her sandals off and was about to start to run but someone was grabbing her arm.

"Don't go.. I will love you more than him." A tear rolled down her cheek. "I only broke up with you back then because I knew I wouldn't be back for a while." He pulled her in for a hug. "Now that I'm back-" May pushed him. She shook her head while covering her ears.

"No! You left me I was in so much pain and I begged you." 'Just like him.' "You didn't stay-"

"Give me a chance and then make your decision."

"Drew." She only uttered that name. She turned around. He grabbed her by the hand. She turned back to face him

"You can't go like this. Look at your ankle and you don't even have shoes." He turned around bended a bit. "Get on."

"I can walk."

"No get on."

"Don't make -"

"Fine." May walked to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his stomach. He started to walk and thought about the necklace in his pocket.

10:00 pm , At the recording studio The Trainer Four and Brock were inside helping Drew all for the excepting of Max. He was reading a text message. _May, She twisted her ankle…Trying to run to him.._

"I can't believe you guys made me cancel all the work with Hanako."

"Well we don't need her help." Ash said smiling. Brock glared at him.

"We'll release a new song." Paul said.

"Fine! But it better be good."

"Why didn't you glare at him?" Ash asked and crossed his arms.

"Sorry Ash.. It's that you guys are so.." Brock just took a deep breath.

"Can I leave?" Max asked getting up from his chair.

"Sure." Brock said. Max got his sweater and left. Drew resumed singing so Brock could hear.

"When I let you go one step further,

My eyes overflowed with tears

When you walk one step further,

More tears are falling

As move away to a place

Where I can't reach you,

Even if I reach out my hand

I can't reach you, I can only cry

What I should I do?

What should I do?

You're leaving

What I should I do?

What should I do?

You are leaving me

I love you,

I love you

I cry out to you

But you can't hear me because

I am only shouting in my heart-"

"Stop." Paul talked to into the microphone

Why?" Drew said.

"Just get out here." Drew walked to the door and opened it and sat down. Paul looked at Brock.

"Fine." Brock said and left the Trainer 4 alone.

"Max took away May's cell phone."

"What!" Drew said "She's not a little girl." Ash was sitting down on a spinning chair spinning around and around.

"He said he would rather have her be with Brandon." Paul said and looked at Ash. Ash was smiling while he having fun spinning.

"I didn't hurt her, she hurt me." Drew said.

"Fifty Fifty." Ash said.

"Stop before you fall."

"I won't fall." Ash said and spun himself even faster. He hit the back of Drew's seat. Drew got up and pulled on Ash's shirt and made his friends stand up. He smiled. Drew just shook is head. "Sorry." The green hair guy just let go his friend shirt. "How come you are so strong?" Ash said touching the back of his neck.

"Did Max say anything else?" Drew asked avoiding the question of his navy hair friend.

"Yeah, He's thinking of quitting the band." Paul said.

"WHAT!" Both of his friends yelled.

"Oh yeah Misty and Dawn are going over to May's house and I told them to help you out." Ash said. "Let's hope it works!" Ash said and sat down on the chair again. 'The song will work.. But just in case… Good luck Misty and Dawn.'

May's room. May was sitting on her bed and her two friends were on chairs.

"May, I'm sorry. We both are." Misty said not looking at her friend. The brunette was wearing sunglasses they were white but the lens were black. "And take off the." Misty said pretending to take off glasses.

"No, I look so gross."

"Come on. We have seen you even with your bed head!" Dawn said looking at her friend's ankle. "How did that happen?"

"I'm not going to lie to you guys. I tried running to see him and my sandal strap broke. I'm such an idiot." She took off the sunglasses.

"You're not an Idiot." May touched her neck. 'Where is it.' She got up from her bed and started to limp to the door.

"May?"

"Sit down!"

"No." She walked out of her room and her two friends followed. "Max!" She started to walk faster down the stairs. She went to the dinning room. Max was sitting down drinking a cold glass of milk. "My necklace." he looked at her with a confused look.

"What necklace."

"Its fine that you took my cell phone but give my necklace back!" Misty and Dawn looked at each other.

"Drew's Necklace?" She nodded. "Maybe I gave it back to him."

"No! I need it please."

"May I have the necklace." Brandon said. May smiled.

"Thank you." She extended her hand to accept it.

"No,-"

"Give it to her." Misty said. He glared at her.

"Look what he is doing to you." Brandon said

"He isn't." May said.

"Did you cry this bad for me? Did you run after me? Did you go crazy for the bracelet that I gave you?" May looked at her friend.

"You are the one who left her, when she needed you the most." Dawn said and glanced at May's younger brother. "What right do you have-"

"I don't feel too good." May said and fainted Brandon stood up as quickly as he could so that he could catch her.

"Has she eaten?" Misty asked. Dawn took out her phone.

Thirty minutes later in the hospital. Drew, Paul, Ash, Misty, Dawn and Brandon were waiting out in the hallway.

"Why didn't you make sure she ate?" Drew said looking at the white hair guy.

"I did but she wouldn't! Maybe if someone wasn't jealous of their own brother-"

"Shut up!"

"Stop it." Misty said and looked at both of them.

"You were with her!" Drew said and hit the wall with his fist.

"At least I was there." Paul shook his head. Drew walked up to Brandon. Brandon was a bit taller than Drew.

"Good thing we are in hospital."

"Please you can't hurt me." Drew raised his fist. Somebody grabbed his arm.

"Don't do you want the patient to wake up and find out that her ex boyfriend attacked her boyfriend." Drew turned around. "Yeah, May is not yours."

"Stop lying.. If she was over me she wouldn't be here."

"Please-"

"Let me see her." Drew said walking pass Max and was at the door.

"Fine.. She not with him but seeing you will make it worst for her and besides she's sleeping."

"I'll wait until she wakes up."

"No-"

"Drew can I talked to you." Misty said and walked to the end of the hallway which was six doors down. Drew followed her.

"At least she's okay now." Paul said looking at his watch. "I need to go I promised my brother I would talk to him through webcam." He grabbed Dawn's hand.

"Bye." Both of them said and went down the opposite direction of their friends.

"Excuse me, Mr. Maple can I talk to you." The nurse said from the doorway of May's room. Max went inside.

"She just needs to eat proper meals."

"Don't worry She will."

"Also, It seems that May's mood isn't the best right now… It is best if you keep her moods in control."

"So don't make her mad?" Max asked and looked at the door. The nurse nodded.

"Also we'll keep her for a day to make sure she eats tomorrow."

"That's fine." Max said and looked at his sister sleeping. 'May, why did do this to yourself?' The nurse left. He walked to his sister. All his friends came inside.

"What did the doctor say?" Ash asked.

"She needs to stay a day so they can make sure that she is eating." Misty nodded. "Also we can't upset her.. Let her emotions be stable. That means I don't allow you to see her." Max glared at Drew.

"What?" Drew said and pointed at Brandon. "What about him.. Wasn't he the reason she fainted? He wouldn't give the necklace back to her!"

"Do you really think she would -"

"Drew!" May said lying on the bed. She smiled. "You came to see me!" She pulled the blanket off.

"May, Don't move." Max said and walked toward her.

"We'll be leaving now." Ash said and grabbed Misty hand. "Bye." Both of them left.

"I'm sorry… I was swayed by him... Only a bit he was like a prince.. But you are better than him." May sat up with Max's help.

"I don't want to hear it." Drew said. 'I don't want my heart to break anymore.'

"No.. Listen-"

"May, do you want some tea?' Justin asked. She shook her head. "You haven't had anything to drink."

"NO!"

"Drink it." Drew said walking to the door.

"Please don't leave me.. Drew I-"

"May Drew has to go home, he told me he is coming back tomorrow only if you eat and get better." Max smiled. May looked at Drew's back.

"I need to go." Drew left not looking back.

"Bring me food." May smiled and so did Max. He turned around and frowned. 'I'll just use his name to get her to eat.'

"Stay with her I'll go buy some of her favorite things." Max said and walked out.

"He came to see me!" May hands were together her fingers crossing each other.

"May do you really still like him?" She nodded. "Why? He's the reason-"

"No he's not.. Like I said I had second thoughts about us but when I think about it Drew he never -" Justin sat down on the chair next to the bed.

"I don't want to hear it. Give me a chance just one." May shook her head. "If you don't I won't give the necklace back." May eyes widen "Yeah I still have it."

"Fine… As soon as I am release let's go on our date." May said and lay back down. **Thud. **Both of them looked at the doorway.

"How could you." The green hair guy picked up the bag. "To think I went out of my way to buy this for you." He walked up to Brandon and shoved the bag in his hands. "May I know I don't know you that long but for the sake of my brother at least wait a bit longer before going out with somebody else?" Justin said and glared at May.

"What are you doing here?" May looks at him.

"I brought food for you to eat." Justin said and smile. "Hey, that's not the reason I was mad. "

"Could you leave my girl alone?" Brandon said and stood up and placed the bag on the chair.

"I may seem nicer than Drew but when it comes down to it I will fight for what I believe in."

"How about Hanako?" Justin grabbed Brandon by the shirt. "You and your family are messed up." Justin made a fist and punched Brandon in the eye.

"See if she'll date you with a black eye." Justin pushed him. He turned around and smiled at May. "Run away with me?" He extended his hand. May didn't hesitate and took his hand.

Midgrl4evr: End of chapter four. Please review! I hope you guys like and hope everyone is having a great summer!


	6. Together Again!

Title: Broken Promises

Chapter 6: Together Again!

At the hospital 10 minutes later, Max enters May's hospital room. He sees Brendan sitting on May's bed but May is missing

"He took her."

"He?" Max made a fist. "Where did he take her?"

"I'm not sure." Brendan stood up and touched the eye that Justin punched.

"Drew is a dead man."

"It wasn't him."

"Then who was it?"

"Justin."

"His older brother… What are they planning?" Max said. "Let's go. We need to pay a visit to my ex-band mate."

Later, on that night, Drew was sitting in his living room looking at the picture in his cell phone. 'Time sure has passed.' DING DONG

"Who could it be this late at night?" Drew got up and put his phone away. He walked to the door and opens it. Max and Brendan quickly came inside. Max made a fist and was about to punch Drew but Drew quickly grabbed Max's fist. "What the-"

"Where's your brother?" Brendan asked. Drew smiled and let go of Max fist. Max put his hand down. Drew chuckled.

"He did that to you?" Drew said and pointed at Brendan's eye. "You deserved it! Now give me what rightful is mine's." Drew said and punched Brendan in the stomach. Brendan winced in pain but he quickly aimed at Drew's face with a punch but Drew blocked it. Drew made a fist.

"Stop." Max said. Drew looked at him.

"You have no right to say stop when you entered you wanted to punch me! Brendan give me my necklace!" Drew kicked Brendan. Brendan fell on the floor. "Hand it over before I beat the living day out of you." Brendan stood up.

"You and May don't act like you're together! I would have never left if I knew you would come into her life… I regret the day I did it, but I had a dream that I need to accomplish-"

"And May couldn't be a part of it? Too Bad her heart belongs to me! So leave before I-"

"First tell me where my sister is."

"I don't know."

"For your own sake you better not be." Max said and left and Brendan searched through his pocket and took out the necklace and threw it at Drew. Drew caught it and Brendan left and he slammed the door shut. 'Justin I thought you were on my side. "Where did you take her?" He took out his phone and called his sister but it went straight to voicemail. 'Is this part of the plan?' Drew looked at his phone and wondered. He sat down on a couch.

"Where are you guys?"

The next day around noon, In the beautiful city of LaRousse. In the Hayden household, Jessica was in the living room reading The Tales of Latias, but she could not concentrate on it. Her mind was somewhere else. She heard the door leading to the backyard open in the kitchen but paid no attention to it.

"Thomas could you get me a cup with ice. Thank you." She didn't hear a response. 'Interesting.' She got up and took the book with her. She walked to the kitchen and saw that it was not Thomas. She threw her book at the back of the red haired guy which made him drop the glass cup.

"GET OUT!" He didn't turn around.

"Look what you made me do." He said and started to pick up the glass pieces.

"What are you doing here."

"I came to visit you." He stood up and opened the cabinet under the sink and threw the broken glass pieces into the garbage can that was in there. "So how have you been my princess?"

"Don't call me that. Leave.. I don't want to see you." Jessica said and walked out of the kitchen. Lance closed the cabinet and quickly followed after her. Jessica sat down on the couch in the living room. Lance sat next to her.

"My princess-"

"You have no right-"

"I do." He gently grabbed her head and lowered it and kissed her forehead. Jessica face turned red. She pushed him. He smiled. "I missed you so much." She looked at him and nodded. "You didn't cheat on me right?" She hugged him.

"I would never." Someone cleared their throat. Both of them turned to see who it was.

"So cute-"

"Lance!" Ash said waving at the dragon trainer. All of Trainer four was there along with their girlfriend and Brendan. Jessica stopped hugging the red hair guy.

"Ash? What are you doing here?"

"Just visiting."

"Hello… I'm sorry about last time I didn't get to introduce my self, My name is Jessica. Drew's older sister." She said and smiled. "I know almost all of you except you." She said looking at the white hair guy.

"Hey." The white hair guy said and smirked.

"Sister… Is May here?"

"She's not." Jessica said and looked at the floor.

"You're not worried?"

"Worried?"

"Where is she?" Max said. "You know this is kidnapping." Jessica laughed.

"Kidnapping? Not if she chose to come here on her own will."

"So she is here?" Brendan asked.

"Maybe… I'm hungry."

Around a two hours later, After eating a meal the two sibling were outside in the yard along with their company. Both of them were sitting and eating fruit. Ash and Misty were looking at the fountain. Paul and Dawn were sitting on the grass. Brendan was on his phone. Max and Lance were talking.

"Drew.. I-"

"Is Justin with here?" He looked at her she hesitated but eventually nodded. "I thought so."

"He isn't trying to get her I promise."

"I believe you."

"Wanna know where she is?" He nodded. "In an hour they'll be at the park. Good luck." Drew got up and left. "IN AN HOUR!" But it was too late he was gone like the wind.

In the central park in LaRousse around an hour later, Justin and May were eating ice cream.

"How do you feel?" He asked looking at her.

"I'm not sure… but I miss him." She said looking at her ice cream.

"You know what I think, he's going to come." He smiled.

"Come here?" She looked at him and smiled. He nodded.

"He likes you and you him. I wish I never fell in love with Hanako but with you." He grabbed her hand and hold on to them."

"Don't say that."

"Why couldn't it be me who meet you first?"

"Stop!" She got away from his grasp and stood up. She could see a guy with green hair she smiled.

"Justin.. Thank you." She ran to him and hugged him and he spun her around. "Do you love me?" She whispered.

"I love you a lot." He stopped spinning her. Tears started to form in May's eyes. Justin got up and left. 'Good luck.. I made you realize it's my brother you need. That's all I need'

"Don't you ever dare to leave me or next time-" He kissed her quickly and gently touched her cheek.

"I want you to marry me so I know that you'll never leave me or go be with anther guy."

"Marry you?" May said looking at him he nodded.

"You don't have to answer me yet-"

"Yes I'll marry you." He grabbed her hand.

"Let's go tell them the good news!" Drew said smiling ear to ear.

Later on that night, May was sitting on her bed looking at the golden bud necklace that was in her palm.

"it's okay you won't need to leave me ever again." Knock knock. The door opened. Max walked in.

"May can we talk? "She looked at her brother and nodded. "I'm sorry for being against you lately but I just wanted you to be with someone who would be there for you-"

"How about you are you there for me?

"I know I'm not but at least your boyfriend will be-"

"Max, you heard what we said earlier we are going to get married and nothing will change my mind."

"May, I'm sorry!" Max said and ran to his sister and hugged her. "I.. approve."

"Thank you." Brendan came in.

"May.. I'm happy for you.. I'm going to leave tonight."

"Why?"

"I was sincere I wanted you back in my life but I can see your going to start a new one." Brendan said and smiled. "I fell in love with you when I first say you and never gave up. Now I have to your getting married.. Good Luck."

"Stay-"

"I can't sorry." Brendan said and left the room. May got up from the bed. Max shook his head.

"Why?"

"You chasing after him might encourage him that you still like him."

"I like him as a friend.. He's my friend."

"Just let it be." May looked at her brother, she knew he was right.

Downstairs, The Trainer Four was gathered in the living room talking. Misty was thinking she was looking at the people there. Ash looked at her.

"Are you okay?" He waited for a response but nothing. "Misty?"…. "Misty?"

"Huh? What?"

"What's on your mind?"

"Oh! There's something wrong with this picture." He looked at her with a confused face. "I feel as though there's someone missing."

"Who?" Ash said while looking around. Misty shrugged.

Back in PetalBurg city around noon, The Trainer Four manager entered the recording studio and saw no one in there

"Where are they?" Brock took his phone from his pocket called all their numbers but all their phones were off. "Something's fishy.. Time for me to head back to the hotel."

A week later, Most of them left. Misty and Ash went to go visit Pallet Town. Dawn and Paul went to visit Reggie. Max went back to Petalburg city. May was sitting in the living room. Drew was getting them lemonade to drink.

"Drew.. I have a question."

"What is it?" Drew said walking to her and sat down next to her putting the glass cups on the coffee table.

"What about the band?"

"Oh.. We're going to disband after this tour."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes... I want to start a life with you." Drew said taking her hand. "I don't want you to think you're my last priority.. You're my number one!" She smiled. "Once that's over I want us to get married immediately… I'm sorry but I'm leaving tomorrow early in the morning."

"What?"

"Brock gave me a call earlier telling me about it."

"Oh okay."

"Are you mad?" She shook her head. "May… I'm truly sorry."

"It's not you fault.. I just wish I didn't have to share you." He smiled.

"You won't have too-"

"Only for a while longer I will have too." May said and stood up. "Let's go."

Three months later, Drew told May to stay in his hometown and she did. She has spent the last month with her 'Brother in law' going around the city. Meanwhile Jessica and Lance were in Blackthorn city. Both of them were in the kitchen. Justin was teaching May how to make lasagna. They were listening to the radio.

"_For every step  
I send you away my tears flow  
For every step  
that you go away my tears flow  
again_

_You're going to a place where I can't reach,  
Even if spread my hands_

_But unable to stop you and I stand here crying._

_What do I do? What do I do?  
You are going away  
What do I do? What do I do?  
You are leaving me here_

_I love you, I love you  
Even if I call it out_

_You cant here it  
Because I am yelling I inside my heart_

_All day I try to erase you, but I remember you  
All day I say goodbye, but I only remember you_

_You're going to a place where I can't reach,  
Even if spread my hands_

_But unable to find you and I stand here crying._

_What do I do? What do I do?  
You are going away  
What do I do? What do I do?  
You are leaving me here_

_I love you, I love you  
Even if I call it out_

_You cant here it  
Because I am yelling I inside my heart_

_What do I do? What do I do?  
You are the only one for me  
What do I do? What do I do?  
You are going away  
What do I do? What do I do?  
You are leaving me here_

_I love you, I love you  
Even if I call it out_

_You cant here it  
Because I am yelling I inside my heart_"

"It was the Trainer Four." May said. Justin nodded.

"That song was written for you."

"For me.. I didn't know that.. I should call him-" 'I heard this song many times but I never knew it was meant for me.'

"Wait for him to call you." May nodded and looked at her ring finger that has a simple gold ring but on the inside of the ring '_The same moon_.' those words were engraved.

Later on that night, May was going to sleep over Justin house. She was watching television in the living room. Justin sat down on a separate couch and placed two plates of fruits.

"Thank you."

"Yeah.. I'll be back." He said and went upstairs. May grabbed a piece of strawberry and eats it. The door bell rang. She looked at the stair and shrugged. She stood up to answer the door. Ding Dong. 'I'm coming' She grabbed the door knob and opened the door.

"Hey." The green hair guy said.

"Hey."

"Miss me?" She nodded. "Speechless?" She smiled and hugged him. " Are you ready?"

"Ready?"

"To be Mrs. Hayden?" Drew walked inside and May closed the door.

"Yes-"

"Tomorrow!" Drew said and kissed her forehead.

"Tomorrow?" Both of them were walked to living room.

"Yep, Justin has been preparing everything!"

"He did everything by himself?" Drew nodded. May hit his head softly. "Your poor brother.. He's been doing wedding preparation and teaching me how to make your favorite food." Drew touched where May hit.

"I'm sorry-"

"Say it to your brother." She said pointing to the stairs.

"I can't he left."

"left?" Drew nodded.

"How?"

"He's flying on one of his pokemon."

"His pokemon.. Why?"

"For us." He said and kissed. May pushed him.

"Just kissing.. Okay."

"What?"

"Not till we get married-"

"It's less than twenty four hours." May shook her head.

"Sorry."

"Fine.. For you I do anything." He said and hugged her.

"Thank you."

The next day around 3 o'clock in downtown LaRousse. Inside the Leaf stone hotel. All of Drew and May's friends and family were there. The Ex Trainer Four were sitting together. Max was there with his date Kathryn (The girl from Destiny Deoxys) there was no way he was going to be single on the day of his sister wedding. Justin was there with Hanako but not as each other date but as friends they finally talked to each other last month. Jessica and Lance were sitting at the same table as her brother. Drew's Mother was sitting three tables away from her daughter and her son along with some of the major business partner for the Hayden Corporation. Drew's father was sitting five tables from his ex-wife he was sitting with Drew's aunt and her daughter. May's mom was sitting at the table next to her son waiting for her husband. Drew and May were getting married there so may was waiting in the backroom while her future husband was greeting the guest. More guest were arriving the door man would take the present for the soon to be weds and place them on the table next to the cake She was sitting on the couch. She was touching her necklace which had the golden bud which was open and in the middle there was an emerald. It was the first time she ever saw it like this it was usually closed.

"I can't believe it I'm getting married.." She looked at the lavender rose in a flower vase. "They are so pretty." She looked at them and noticed an envelope next to the vase She stood up and took the card out of the envelope and began to read it: '_To my first love these flower symbolize love at first sight… I wish you luck on your new life be a good wife don't worry I won't appear at your wedding but your husband did invite me but I won't come cause it might be awkward for all of us so take good care - Your white hair friend _XD' May smiled. "Thank you" May whispered. There was a knock at the door. "Come in."

"Let's go." Her bride maid, her best friend Misty said. Misty was wearing a simple strapless red dress with a red bow on one side of her hip. May grabbed her bouquet of red roses from the table and quickly followed her and she could see her father. Misty quickly escaped to take her place. She could hear the words her father said to her when she told him that she was going to get married. 'You're too young.' May wasn't able to help it so she smiled. Drew's Roserade was carrying the wedding rings.

"My daughter you look beautiful." He said and hugged her. The doors to enter the ballroom were currently closed. May looked at her hand; she was wearing ivory fingerless gloves that stopped below her elbow.

"Thank you." Dawn had a basket full of white petals. (Yes, she's the flower… I know she's old but yeah… Maybe Roserade should have been the flower girl) Dawn was wearing a red dress that stopped below her knees from her waist and below it was flower beaded. The beaded flowers were white.

"Ready?" She nodded. The Mendelssohn Wedding March began to play and the door was open. Dawn began to walk slowly dropping the petal. All the eyes of the quest were on them. The entire guest could see May's strapless sweetheart neckline elegant white dress that has pearl beaded fabric and what was going though the guest mind was 'she's beautiful, Wow and she's fit to be a Hayden'. She could see Misty her bridesmaid, Justin the best man at the end and her husband. She smiled. 'I'm seventeen years old from this moment on I'm May Hayden the wife of Drew Hayden who is half an year older than me.. I hope everything from this moment on turns out right for us.'

'From this moment on I have a wife that is truly adorable and I know she's mine.'

'Hmm I never thought it would be my brother to get married.' The green hair girl smiled. 'This seems like to much work.. When me and Jessica get married it's going to be at her house and.. Yeah, that's good enough.'

'I'm hungry… Misty looks very pretty.'

'Dawn looks… adorable.. I won't tell her that thought' Paul quickly looked away from his girlfriend. During that time the pastor came inside put didn't look anyone.

'May you're getting married… I won't cry!' Max looked away from his sister. Dawn went to stand by Misty side and Roserade next to her owner's brother. Drew looked at May and both of them exchanged smiles. Norman handed over his daughter to his son in law. Both of them nodded and Norman went to sit next to his wife. Both of them turn to face the pastor and the pastor turns around.

"What?" Both of them were surprised to see who was going to marry both of them.

"It's the least I can do." Brock smiled. May and Drew smiled.

"Thank you." They said together.

THE END!

Midgrlevr: That's all folks! Took Two years for the story to be done but now it's the end! XD

I hope you guys like… Sorry for taking a long time to update but… All what matters is that I finally updated! I hope you guys have a nice day.


End file.
